Semiconductor image sensors are used to sense radiation that includes, for example, visible light. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors are widely used in digital cameras and mobile phone cameras. These sensors utilize an array of pixels located in a substrate, where the pixels include photodiodes and transistors. The pixels absorb radiation projected toward the substrate and convert the absorbed radiation into electrical signals.